Four Kids?
by Arminia
Summary: From bars, to jealousy, to fights and...kids? Morganders. Excuse the lame 'summary' and title! Reviews are very welcome :)


**A/N: I know, I technically could and probably should be finishing that Reid/Seaver story but ugh it's been a while since I wrote some Morganders (least it feels like it) and I NEEDED to write some. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's**

**Excuse the lame title btw!**

Greg clenched his jaw, his hand tightening on his beer as he watched Morgan throw her head back and laugh at something the blonde muscled pretty boy said to her at the bar. She was only suppose to grab another drink and head back to the table, until pretty boy came up next to her immediately flirting with her. It was obvious the guy only wanted one thing from her, and he could feel his hand tightening around his beer more as the thought of him just using her filled his mind. He had hoped Morgan knew it, but watching her give him a flirty smile just proved to him that she didn't...unless thats all she wanted from him too. Greg liked that even less.

"Greg man, if your hand tightens anymore you're going to break the bottle." Nick's voice made him break his gaze from the bar, clearing his throat as he remembered Nick and Sara were sitting across from him.

"Or if you stare at Morgan and that guy any harder, you're going to burn a hole in their heads...or shoot lasers from your eyes, whichever comes first." Sara tried joking, Greg's lips lifted into a smile for a quick second before it disappeared again.

"Sorry guys, I'm being horrible company right now." He grumbled, trying not to look in the direction of the bar where he could swear he heard Morgan's laugh again.

"Don't worry about it." Sara waved his worry away. "I don't see why you haven't asked her out yet, I mean I know it's technically against the rules and with Ecklie but I know you love her Greg, and that's all that should matter."

Greg didn't have to be looking at Sara to know she was thinking about Grissom, he felt his heart hurt a little for his friend.

"She obviously doesn't like me the same way. I mean look at her flirting with pretty boy over there!" He practically spat the last part out, ignoring his two friends rolling their eyes at his jealousy.

"I don't think she's as interested in him as it looks." Sara tried reassuring him but Greg only waved her comment away.

"You know what G, why don't you go find some girl to flirt with then? I don't see why you have to sit here and be miserable while she's having fun." Greg looked at Nick and only blinked, taking a sip of his beer only to find it was gone. Since when did he drank it all..how much did he even have? "What happened to the Greg that was a confident ladies man?"

Greg raised an eyebrow at him, as if it was a ridiculous question to ask. He had grown up. He had to act professional as a CSI, and it had made him grow up. It didn't help that with everything that had happened, it had taken its toll on him. He knew he still joked every now and then, but looking back he realized how much he had really changed. But he realized Nick was right, Morgan was having fun, so why couldn't he?

"You're right!" Greg quickly shot up from his seat. "I'm going to find myself a nice girl!"

Before Sara could stop him, Greg had walked away from the table, a confident smile easily slipping onto his face. She turned around and smacked Nick's head.

"Ow what was that for!"

"We're suppose to be helping them get together, Nick! Not send him off to flirt and maybe sleep with some random girl!"

"What are you talking about? Greg wouldn't sleep with whoever he finds, and I was tired of seeing him like that just watching Morgan flirt!"

"Have you even been paying attention to Morgan? Her eyes always slip over to look for Greg, and her laughter is so fake!" Sara slapped Nick again, but before he could say anything, she pointed to where Morgan was. "Look, she's watching him right now!"

Nick didn't waste any time on turning to watch.

Morgan had blocked out what the guy next to her was talking about forever ago, was it Justin? Austin? She didn't even remember. All she could focus on was Greg who had confidently walked up to a blonde who was sitting alone at one of the tables. Morgan knew Greg could flirt and be confident when he tried, but she was almost in shock at how quickly he had drawn the blonde in. She almost scoffed when she noticed the blonde casually lift up her dress to show her legs more and turned to face Greg who was sitting right next to her, leaning over to give him a better view of down her dress. Greg didn't even look. Morgan felt her blood boil as the blonde moved closer and whispered in his ear.

"How about we get outta here?"

Greg tried not to cringe as the words reached his ears, which didn't take long with her being so close. She pulled away slightly and looked at him with what she probably thought was a 'sexy' look, Greg thought she looked as if she needed the bathroom.

"Sorry Melody, I only have a few more minutes until I need to head home." He quickly said.

Melody only leaned closer again, "I only need a few minutes."

Greg cleared his throat and suddenly jumped off the chair. Melody's hand that was traveling too far up his leg for his liking dropping onto the chair he was just sitting on.

"I have four kids!" Rushed out of his mouth before he could stop them, it was the first thing that had come to mind. He watched as Melody's eyes widened.

"Oh uh.."

If this was anyone else, Greg would have laughed at how quickly she had walked away.

With a sigh, he turned to go back to where he could see Nick and Sara still sitting, both trying not to laugh obviously thinking he had scared her away on accident. But out of habit he turned to look at the bar where Morgan had been sitting with pretty boy, it didn't take long for him to take in the scene before his feet started bringing him in that direction.

"Hey, show me some respect and pay attention would you?" He heard pretty boy say to Morgan, annoyance and anger obvious in his voice, he had a hand on Morgan's arm that tightened too much for Greg's liking.

"I was paying attention!" He had reached them just as the sentence left Morgan's mouth, and she yanked her arm out of his tight hold.

"Yeah right! You were too busy watching-" His gaze landed on Greg who was right behind Morgan, almost beside her. "Oh great, here he is."

Morgan quickly turned, her eyes widening when she noticed it was Greg he was talking about. He felt his stomach clench at what pretty boy was saying, Morgan was watching him?

"You should keep your hands to yourself." Greg told him angrily, his glare focused on the blonde man.

A chuckle left his mouth, "And what are you gonna do about it small fry? Jealous I'm gonna get a nice piece of-"

Greg wasted no time in slamming his fist into pretty boy's face. Greg had knocked him off the stool but he was able to balance himself into standing. He had been prepared for a punch in return, but as pretty boy raised his fist, a bigger hand covered it.

"I wouldn't try that _buddy_." Greg smirked at the look on pretty boy's face when he took in Nick who was bigger than him muscle wise, his smirk only growing when he realized he had done some pretty good damage to pretty boy's face.

He roughly pulled his fist away from Nick's hold and turned to Greg. "You can have her, probably wouldn't have been that good anyway."

Greg felt Nick get ready to probably punch the guy himself, even saw the flash in Sara's eyes but Morgan was quicker and before they could even blink, her knee connected with a very...sensitive spot. Both Greg and Nick even cringed as pretty boy groaned in pain, holding onto the bar for support as he pathetically moved away.

"Go Morgan!" Sara said, laughing as she gave Morgan a high five. Both boys chucked at their friends.

"You too Greg," Nick told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "That was a good punch!"

"Thanks?" Greg said it more as a question, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was a good punch!" Morgan agreed, Greg felt his cheeks turn a little pink at the compliments and the fact Morgan was giving him that one smile that she only seemed to give him. "Thanks for coming over."

"Well I wasn't just going to let the guy be a jerk."

"I know! Guys I think I'm done for the night." Morgan told mostly Nick and Sara, "Give me a ride home?"

It took him a moment to realize she was talking to him, "Oh, sure! Let me just grab our stuff."

Greg quickly left to the table where their stuff still sat, he knew Nick was following him. Reaching the table he grabbed his and Morgan's things while Nick grabbed his and Sara's.

"What happened with that blonde?" He heard Nick ask him.

"She just wanted a one night stand, that's not me anymore. So..I told her I had four kids."

Nick looked at him in disbelief for a moment, before he threw his head back and laughed loudly. "Four kids? Alright man, let's get you home to your kids."

"Very funny." Greg said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, Nick still shaking his head laughing a bit as they reached the girls.

"What's so funny?" They both asked, Greg shook his head while Nick signaled to them that he'd tell them later, but Greg didn't see it.

"Ready to go?" He asked Morgan, she nodded and hugged both of their friends goodbye.

"Why thank you kind sir." She joked as Greg held his arm out for her, a cheeky grin on his face.

"No problem m'lady!"

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

It was a silent car ride. Not an uncomfortable silence though, so Greg was happy for that. But Morgan didn't live far from the bar they were at, so they reached her house in no time.

Morgan looked at him confused when he opened his door along with her. "What are you doing? I can walk to the door myself."

"Well I wouldn't be a _Kind Sir_ if I didn't walk you to your door, now would I?"

"Oh of course, how could I be so silly." Morgan said sarcastically, rolling her eyes jokingly. A smile on her face as she took Greg's arm that he held out for her again.

"Hey, do you maybe..want to come in for coffee?"

"How could I say no to that offer?" He told her as she opened her door, she gave him that smile again.

Greg followed Morgan into the kitchen, sitting down on one of the stools.

He looked up when he heard Morgan's phone chirp, Greg watched as she looked at the text, a laugh escaping as she read it. He raised an eyebrow she she set her phone on the counter and gave him a smirk.

"So...four kids huh?"

Greg groaned. "It was the first thing that came to mind to get rid of her! Telling her I only had a few minutes didn't help."

Morgan wrinkled her nose, he thought she looked cute when she did that. "Why four though..does Greg Sanders secretly want four kids?"

He felt his cheeks heat up as Morgan grinned at him, giving him a mug and sitting across from him. "No." He mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. His gaze landing on a picture sticking to her fridge as he put the mug back down.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked her, pointing to the picture. Morgan apparently didn't have to turn around and look to know which picture he was talking about, as her cheeks turned red and she avoided his gaze.

He couldn't blame her, he would have reacted the same if she had caught that picture on his fridge...he was tempted to ask her for a copy of it. He didn't know who took it or how she got it, but it captured Greg with his arm around Morgan's shoulders, her against his chest as she looked up at him smiling, her smile just as big as the one he was wearing as he looked down at her.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"I'm sure I would!"

"Okay..David gave it to me."

"David Hodges? Trace David Hodges?"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "How many Hodges do you know? And I told you."

"Okay fine you got me. I just wouldn't expect him to give it to you, let alone take the picture...but why is it on your fridge?"

Morgan's face only turned more red, Greg quickly flashed back to when that picture was taken, how close she as to him..how it wouldn't have taken much to kiss her then.

As he looked at her now, cheeks red in embarrassment, he felt a rush of courage run through him. She had to like him, why else would she have a picture that intimate looking on her fridge where anyone could see?

Without thinking about it anymore, Greg leaned over and closed the short distance between them, he had finally kissed Morgan Brody. He felt her freeze for only a moment before her hand grabbed onto his neck keeping him there as she kissed him back, her other hand gripping the front of his shirt.

All he could think about was the feeling of Morgan's lips on his, the feeling of her hand on his neck sliding into his hair, they pulled apart for a bit of air.

"I love you." Greg said softly without even noticing, but as soon as he did, panic spread through him that quickly disappeared as he heard Morgan's response leave her lips.

"I love you too."

They both looked into each others eyes, smiling when they both realized the other had meant it.

Greg wasted no time in capturing her mouth with his once again.

Later that night, they laid in Morgan's bed. Both were tired, Morgan was half asleep with her head laying on his chest.

"Four kids isn't so bad." She whispered, lifting her head on his chest to look at him.

Greg smiled, running his fingers through her hair. "Whenever I thought of having kids, I always thought of having four, two boys and two girls. I imagined adopting them too, there are so many kids who need a good home and I'd like to give them that."

"I think that's perfect." It seemed right as the words left her mouth, she had fallen asleep.

Leaning his head down, Greg placed a kiss on her head.

**A/N: Let me see those reviewsssss! :D **


End file.
